Conventional painting using liquid paint requires set up steps involving masking off areas not to be painted and the spreading of drop cloths. Conventional painting also requires messy clean up of brushes, rollers, and the like, the problem of spills, exposure to fumes, and delays while the paint dries. When special effects such as faux finishes are desired, additional time and effort is required to apply additional coats.
The present invention provides a solution to these problems. With the present invention it is not necessary to mask off areas that are not to be painted and it is not necessary to use drop cloths. The messy clean up of brushes, rollers, and the like is avoided. Spills and exposure to fumes are avoided. Delays waiting for paint to dry are avoided. Special effects such as faux finishes can be accomplished with a single application.